Kantoku Daisuki
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kupikir Sensei tidak serius akan menjadikanku kapten./"Jadi segitu saja usahamu, lalu kau menyerah? Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan untuk memperdalam skill-mu."/a HiroMido story. Last chap updated. RnR maybe?
1. The Day We Met

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven yang asli punya Level-5. (dan nggak main basket ^^v)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, shounen-ai, gaje, bad diction, EYD tidak sesuai, alur ngebut, terlalu banyak monolog, typo, dsb.**

**Pair: HirotoxMidorikawa**

* * *

**Kantoku Daisuki**

**- The Day We Met -**

.

.

.

Hari ini sebenarnya aku malas masuk, karena ada pelajaran olahraga. Oke, mungkin ini aneh, tapi sebenarnya yang tidak kusukai adalah materi olahraganya.

Namun sayangnya aku tidak bisa tidak masuk karena Hitomiko-_nee _selalu setia membangunkanku setiap pagi.

Yah, seperti pagi ini, ia membangunkanku, mulai dari cara halus.

"Ryuuji~ bangun …."

Semi halus.

"Ryuuji …. bangun .…"

Sampai akhirnya seperti ini.

"MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI! BANGUN!"

Suara Hitomiko-_nee_ yang melengking itu menggema di gendang telingaku dan langsung membuatku terlonjak bangun.

"Ngghh …. _Neechan _…. Tidak perlu membangunkanku sedahsyat itu kan …." ujarku dengan suara serak, sambil mengucek mata karena masih mengantuk.

"Aku tidak akan berteriak kalau kau tidak sulit dibangunkan, Ryuuji! Nah sekarang ayo mandi!" Hitomiko-_nee_ menepuk-nepuk punggungku untuk mengusir kantuk dan menggiringku ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Setelah siap segalanya, aku pergi ke sekolah dan memulai hariku di sana. Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja sampai pelajaran olahraga dimulai.

Ugh baiklah kalau kalian menganggapku aneh karena aku tidak menyukai materi olahraga yang sedang dipelajari saat ini, sementara mungkin kalian menganggapku jago olahraga karena aku merupakan mantan anggota _Aliea Academy_, begitu kan?

Begini, _Aliea Academy _itu mempelajari sepak bola, hanya sepak bola. Jadi olahraga yang kukuasai juga hanya sepak bola. Oke oke aku bisa olahraga lain, misalnya lari, salto, koprol, _backroll_, _push-up, sit-up, pull-up, skipping_, dan sebagainya. Namun ada satu yang benar-benar aku tidak bisa,

Basket.

Entah kenapa walaupun sama-sama menggunakan sebuah bola seperti sepak bola, aku tidak bisa bermain basket.

Yah, itulah sebabnya aku malas ikut olahraga hari ini.

.

.

"Ryuuji!" Kazemaru melempar bolanya padaku.

Begitu menerimanya aku langsung melempar bola sewarna labu itu ke _ring._

"_Yeah_ masuk!" seruku riang.

Kazemaru dan teman satu timku menatapku dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Ryuuji, kau melempar kemana?" tanya Endou, masih dengan _sweatdrop_ yang menghiasinya.

"Eh, tentu saja ke _ring_." jawabku polos.

Endou semakin _sweatdrop, _"Iya, tapi …."

"…. Itu kan _ring _kita sendiri."

_._

_Tik._

_._

_Tik._

_._

_Tik._

.

"HEE?!"

Entahlah, aku mungkin benar-benar tidak bisa main basket.

.

.

"Baiklah, minggu depan akan diadakan turnamen basket antar kelas." ucap Kudou-_sensei_, guru olahraga.

Mendengarnya, anak-anak kelasku langsung riuh rendah, kemudian Kudou-_sensei_ melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Setiap kelas dibagi dua tim, dan saya sudah mengundi nama-namanya." jelas beliau.

Setelah kejadian aku melakukan _gol bunuh diri _tadi_, _aku santai-santai saja karena merasa namaku takkan masuk dalam undian itu. Namun di luar dugaan Kudou-_sensei_ memanggil namaku

"Midorikawa Ryuuji, kau masuk dan menjadi kapten Tim A." ujar beliau.

Dan mengklaim diriku sebagai kapten.

"_Wha-what the _….?!"

"Ada masalah, Midorikawa?" tanya Kudou-_sensei_.

"_E-etto _…. Sa-saya kan .…" aku kebingungan sendiri harus menjawab apa. _Sensei _ini sebenarnya masih waras tidak sih?

"Kamu pasti bisa. Saya rasa kamu punya _skill_ dalam olahraga ini, dan kamu cukup bertanggung jawab sebagai kapten." ucap Kudou-_sensei_ kemudian.

Anda …. Bercanda, kan, _Sensei_?

"Wah, ternyata _Sensei_ juga melihat _skill_-mu ya, Ryuuji!" ucap Kazemaru, tersenyum.

"Eh? Ka-kau meledekku ya?" sanggahku.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Sebenarnya kau itu jago, Ryuuji, hanya saja …. Agak ceroboh." kata anak ber_ponytail _di hadapanku ini.

"Ya, kau pasti bisa, Ryuuji!" sambung Endou.

_Really? Hontou ni? Sungguh?_

"Huh baiklah, lihat nanti saja." kataku tak bersemangat.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah aku berjalan menyusuri aspal yang membentang, sambil pikiranku melanglang buana.

Hari ini benar-benar sesuatu! Kenapa aku bisa masuk ke dalam Tim A, menjadi kaptennya pula? Padahal membedakan _ring _sendiri dengan _ring _lawan saja aku tidak bisa, tapi kenapa Ryuuga-sensei malah berkata aku punya _skill_? Apa beliau sedang memberi semacam tes untukku karena tahu kalau aku tidak bisa bermain dengan benar?

Langkahku terhenti saat aku melewati sebuah lapangan basket yang kelihatan tidak terurus. Semak-semak tampak melingkari lapangan berbentuk kotak itu seperti pagar. Dua buah _ring _basket yang mulai berkarat menjulang di kedua sisi lapangan tersebut.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi tempat yang bagus untuk latihan.

Aku bergegas pulang, kemudian mengganti seragamku dengan _jersey _lalu kembali lagi ke lapangan itu sambil membawa sebuah benda bulat sewarna labu.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan ini!" seruku pada diri sendiri dan mulai men_dribble _bola.

* * *

"Aaahh!" teriakku kesal sambil melempar bola ke arah _ring_.

Ini sudah hari ketiga aku latihan, namun aku tak merasakan hasilnya. Permainanku sama saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya malah semakin buruk.

Kurasa pikiranku benar, Kudou-_sensei_ hanya ingin mengetesku saja. Beliau tidak serius akan menjadikanku kapten, lihat saja diriku sekarang ini.

Aku pun jatuh terduduk dan terisak-isak agak lama sampai aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatiku.

"Jadi segitu saja usahamu, lalu kau menyerah?" tanya seseorang.

Aku mendongak, kulihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah terang berdiri di hadapanku.

Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, bukan untuk mengajak berkenalan tapi membantuku berdiri.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan untuk memperdalam _skill_-mu." katanya sembari mengambil bolaku lalu men-_shoot_nya ke _ring_ dan masuk.

Aku menatap ke arah _ring_ dengan terpana, lalu ganti menatapnya, "Siapa kau ini?" tanyaku bingung seraya menyeka air mata yang membekas di pipiku.

"Kiyama Hiroto, tapi kalau kau mau panggil saja aku Hiroto, Ryuuji." ucapnya diiringi senyuman.

Aku terperanjat, "Da-darimana kau tahu namaku, Kiyama-san?" tanyaku heran dan makin bingung.

"Panggil Hiroto saja. Ya pasti aku tahu, apa sih yang tidak ku tahu?" katanya sedikit nge_troll_.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku, "Baiklah, kau mau membantuku?"

Dia mengangguk, "Dengan senang hati, oke langsung saja kita mulai."

Hiroto mengajariku dari awal sekali, ia mulai dengan teknik dasar seperti _dribble_, _shoot_, _chest-pass_, _lay-up shoot_ dan lainnya. Setelah aku paham, ia mengajari cara merebut bola yang tidak melanggar aturan, dan cara melakukan _three-point-shoot_ yang tepat di saat terdesak.

.

.

"Kau hebat sekali, Hiroto, apa kau seorang pemain basket?" tanyaku saat kami berdua sedang duduk melepas lelah.

Hiroto terlihat mengulum senyum sembari mencabuti rumput yang mencuat dari semen lapangan yang retak, "Dulu …. Iya." jawabnya,

"Sekarang?"

Hiroto menggeleng, "Tidak lagi."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yah, karena memang harus begitu." jawab orang beriris zamrud itu, seraya tertawa.

"Ugh kau ini, aku serius .…" ucapku merajuk sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Hahaha .… nanti juga kau akan tahu, Ryuuji. Hmm sepertinya sudah sore, kau masih mau di sini?" katanya.

Aku mendongak menatap langit senja di atas sana, "Ya tidak juga, kurasa aku harus pulang sebelum Hitomiko-_nee _mencariku."

"Hitomiko-_nee_? Hmm …." Hiroto bergumam sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Hiroto menggeleng lalu beranjak dari duduknya, "Oke kalau begitu aku juga pulang, _jaa _.…" ia melambaikan tangannya sekilas lalu berlari pergi.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku melihat tingkah orang yang barusan menjadi pelatihku itu, kemudian aku tersenyum, kuambil bola basketku yang tergeletak lalu aku berlari pulang ke rumah.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

note: hahaha~ I'm back, minna~ *dilempar sendal*

akhirnya setelah stagnan di satu pair, saya mencoba menjamah pair lain dan hasilnya ... *nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas*

entahlah saya penasaran aja sama pair satu ini, walau jarang keliatan hints-nya (atau mungkin saya yang kurang peka) tapi saya rasa dua sejoli ini cocok ^w^

anw, readers-sama, review please? ;;)


	2. Practicing

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven yang asli punya Level-5. (dan nggak main basket ^^v)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, shounen-ai, gaje, bad diction, EYD tidak sesuai, alur ngebut, typo, dsb.**

**Pair: HirotoxMidorikawa**

* * *

**Kantoku Daisuki**

**- Practicing -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya aku kembali menjalani rutinitasku sebagai pelajar yaitu bersekolah.

Ketika di kelas, "Hei, Ryuuji, kau mau latihan tidak?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Kapan?" aku bertanya balik seraya menoleh pada si penanya.

"Hari ini, sepulang sekolah di stadion _indoor_." jawab anak ber_ponytail_ itu.

Aku berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya aku ingin berlatih dengan Hiroto di lapangan dekat rumahku itu lagi, tapi aku kan kapten, kalau tidak mengiyakan ajakan Kazemaru jangan-jangan jabatanku malah akan dicabut karena dianggap tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." kataku yang disambut dengan anggukan puas Kazemaru.

_._

_._

_Kriiinngg_ …. Bel tanda jam belajar usai berdering di setiap sudut sekolah. Aku memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisku ke dalam tas, lalu Kidou, si ketua kelas, memimpin doa.

Setelah berdoa Kidou dan kami semua berdiri, "_Aisatsu shimashou!_"[*] seru Kidou lantang.

"_Arigatou, sensei. Konnichiwa!"_

"_Hai. Konnichiwa!_" balas _sensei_ sebelum beliau keluar kelas.

"Ryuuji, ayo!" kata Kazemaru dengan Endou di sampingnya.

"Hanya kita bertiga?" tanyaku bingung, karena seharusnya Gouenji dan si ketua kelas ikut latihan juga.

"_Ano _…. Aku harus menjaga adikku di rumah sakit." kata Gouenji sambil berjalan ke arah kami bertiga.

"Oh, oke. Masih ada Kidou." kataku.

"_Gomen_, aku harus ikut _remedial_ _teaching _Kimia." sahut anak ber_googles_ yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"He? Kau? _Remedial_?" seru Endou tak percaya.

"Entahlah, nasibku di pelajaran Kimia sedang tidak baik." jawab Kidou sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kita bertiga saja." ujar Kazemaru.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa." kataku.

"_Hontou ni gomennasai_, Midorikawa, Endou, Kazemaru." ucap Kidou dan Gouenji.

Aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "_Uhn_. _Ganbatte ne,_ Kidou. Kau juga Gouenji, jaga adikmu baik-baik."

"_Hai. Arigatou._" kemudian Kidou pergi meninggalkan kelas, disusul oleh Gouenji.

Dan tersisalah kami bertiga di kelas, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita juga berjuang!" ucapku sembari melepaskan tinju ke udara.

"Oke, kapten!" balas Kazemaru dan Endou.

.

.

Tak terasa dua jam sudah kami membuat gaduh stadion _indoor_ yang biasanya sunyi senyap itu. Aku menelentangkan diri di tengah lapangan semen itu sambil mengatur napas yang terengah-engah.

"_Hosh_ …. _hosh_ …. latihannya …. _hosh_ …. sudah dulu ya …. _hosh_ …. aku …. capek …. _hosh_ …." ujarku tersendat-sendat.

"_Hosh _…. iya …. _hosh _…. Ryuuji …." sahut Kazemaru, sama-sama terengah-engah. Sementara Endou hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya saja.

Setelah beberapa menit bertahan dengan posisi terlentang, aku bangkit kemudian berjalan ke tasku yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan.

"Hey aku pulang duluan ya!" seruku pada Kazemaru dan Endou yang masih duduk di tengah lapangan.

"_Ah_!" balas mereka.

Aku melangkah keluar stadion, sinar matahari sudah tak begitu menyengat seperti tengah hari tadi. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambut hijauku yang kebetulan sedang kugerai.

Saat melewati lapangan yang kemarin aku berhenti sejenak, ternyata benar dugaanku, Hiroto ada di sana. Aku pun bergegas mempercepat langkahku ke rumah.

"_Tadaima_!" seruku ketika membuka pintu.

"_Okaerinasai, _Ryuuji. Ada sepiring sushi untukmu, nih." kata Hitomiko-_nee_.

"_Ng_. Nanti saja, _Neechan_, aku buru-buru." sahutku sembari mengganti baju seragamku dengan _jersey._

"Mau kemana lagi, Ryuuji?" tanya Hitomiko-_nee_.

"Latihan basket di lapangan sana itu, _Neechan_." jawabku, kali ini sambil menguncir rambutku menjadi _ponytail_.

"Lapangan mana?"

"Yang di sana, di dekat rumah."

"Ya sudah, pulangnya jangan malam-malam ya." pesan _Neechan_-ku itu.

"_Uhn._ Aku pergi." kataku sambil menutup pintu, kemudian men_dribble_ bola basket yang ada di tanganku.

.

.

"Ah, Hiroto masih di situ." gumamku.

Melihat posisinya yang berdiri sambil membelakangiku, timbul niat iseng untuk menimpuknya dengan bola dari belakang.

'Khehehe ….' Aku menahan tawaku kemudian melempar bola ke arahnya seperti akan menimpuk anjing.

Namun begitu aku melemparnya, Hiroto langsung sigap berbalik menangkap bola itu kemudian men_shoot_nya ke _ring_ dan masuk.

"_S-sou na _…." ucapku terperangah, refleknya cepat sekali.

"Hahaha kenapa, Ryuuji, kau ingin menimpukku?" tanyanya dengan cengiran kemenangan di wajahnya.

Aku mengkerutkan bibirku, "Tadinya iya, tapi kau lebih gesit dari yang kukira."

"Hahaha …." Hiroto tertawa puas sekali, "Oke oke, kita lanjutkan yang kemarin." Ia menghampiriku, sedetik kemudian aku telah berada dalam rangkulannya saat kami berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

Aku terdiam mengikuti langkahnya, tak percaya kalau lengan atletisnya itu sedang merangkulku saat ini. Tapi aku bisa merasakan jantungku yang berdegup kencang dan perasaan hangat yang mendesir dalam darahku.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Ryuuji, kau kenapa?" tanya Hiroto sambil menatap wajahku dari dekat.

Semburat merah langsung terlukis di kedua pipiku, "_I-iie_, _nandemonai_. Ayo kau mau mengajariku teknik apalagi?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan juga wajahku yang memerah.

"Ehm oke .… aku akan mengajarimu .… euh apa ya?" Hiroto terlihat kebingungan sendiri. Ia menggaruk rambut merahnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

Sekilas aku melihat wajah Hiroto yang merona kemerahan. Ia kenapa ya, apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku?

"Oh iya,Ryuuji, bagaimana kalau kita ulang latihan kemarin, bukankah kau masih agak kesulitan saat melakukan _three-point-shoot_?" tanya Hiroto kemudian.

"Uhm iya iya. Kau mau kan mengajariku sekali lagi?" pintaku.

Kepala merah itu mengangguk, "Tentu, akan kutunjukkan caranya."

Hiroto mengambil bola yang berada di dekat kakinya, lalu ia berdiri di luar area yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran, lalu men_shoot_ bolanya ke _ring_ dan masuk.

Selalu saja masuk kalau Hiroto yang melempar bolanya.

"Nah sekarang kau." Hiroto menyerahkan bola yang kembali memantul kepadaku.

Aku mencoba apa yang barusan dilakukannya, namun tidak masuk, bahkan sampai ke _ring_ pun tidak.

"Ugh selalu saja, kenapa kalau kau yang melempar selalu masuk? Apa rahasianya?" tanyaku kesal.

Hiroto tersenyum, "Ambil dulu bolanya." kata anak berkulit pucat itu.

Aku mengambil bola yang tadi menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan. Kemudian Hiroto berdiri di belakangku dan memegang kedua lenganku, "Rahasianya ada pada kekuatan dorongan tanganmu, Ryuuji, seperti ini .…"

Hiroto membimbingku perlahan, tangannya dengan lembut memegang kedua lenganku dan mendorongnya agar men_shoot_ bola dengan baik.

_Dug_. Bola hanya memantul mengenai papan _ring,_ tapi Hiroto sudah kegirangan luar biasa.

"Tuh, Ryuuji, kau bisa kan! Ayo sedikit lagi pasti bisa masuk!" serunya sambil menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku hanya tercengang sambil melihat ke kedua tanganku.

Hiroto juga melihat ke tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tanganku yang lebih kecil darinya itu lalu langsung melepaskannya. Ia tampak tersipu malu, begitupun aku.

"_Etto …. Go-gomen_ …." katanya salah tingkah.

"_U-uhn_." jawabku sambil menundukkan pandangan.

"Oke …. kita coba sekali lagi ya." ujar Hiroto seraya mengambilkan bola untukku, dan kami pun melanjutkan latihannya.

.

.

Burung-burung berkoak di atas sana, mentari yang menghias langit senja mulai menenggelamkan diri, siap digantikan sang dewi malam.

"Nah, Ryuuji. Hari ini cukup dulu ya, kau harus segera pulang." ujar Hiroto, kemudian meneguk minuman isotonik yang tadi dibelinya.

Aku mengangguk, "Baiklah, Hiroto. Besok kita latihan lagi ya." kataku.

Hiroto menyambutnya dengan senyuman, "Tentu, _as your wish_." balasnya.

Aku tersenyum, "_Jaa~ _Hiroto …." kemudian berlari meninggalkannya.

Hiroto menatap punggung Ryuuji yang telah berbelok di tikungan. Tanpa sepengetahuan anak berambut hijau itu, Hiroto mengikutinya sampai Ryuuji masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah.

"Rumah Matahari, eh? Ternyata benar itu kau …." gumam Hiroto.

Kemudian si rambut merah itu melenggang pergi.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

[*] _Aisatsu shimashou _: artinya "beri salam" biasanya kalau di kelas Jepang di sekolah saya, habis berdoa selalu mengucapkan kalimat ini.

* * *

note: ahh~ gomennasai, readers-sama, kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan *bows*

gomen juga, kalau penggambaran teknik three-point-shoot nya kurang jelas, habis saya pribadi kurang paham sebenarnya soal olahraga ini, hontou ni gomennasai *bows again*

anw, adakah yang mau memberi saran dan kritiknya di kotak review? 'w'


	3. Truth Be Told (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven yang asli punya Level-5. (dan nggak main basket ^^v)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, bad description, EYD tidak sesuai, alur ngebut, typo, only this chapter which out of genre.**

**Pair: HirotoxMidorikawa**

**Note: it's normal POV**

* * *

**Kantoku Daisuki**

**- Truth Be Told (Part 1) -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah sepenggalan naik saat anak berambut hijau itu berlari keluar rumah dengan sepotong roti yang masih tersangkut di mulutnya.

"_Neechan_, aku berangkat!" seru anak yang bernama Ryuuji itu.

"Hati-hati, Ryuuji!" seru Hitomiko sambil menutup pagar yang terbuka lebar.

"Ckckckck …. Anak itu kalau tidak dibangunkan benar-benar tidak akan bangun …." gumam Hitomiko,entah pada siapa.

Setelah mengunci pintu pagar, Hitomiko masuk kembali ke dalam rumah yang dulunya disebut Rumah Matahari itu.

Dulu rumah itu merupakan tempat penampungan anak-anak yatim piatu, yang salah satu diantaranya adalah si rambut hijau, Ryuuji.

Hitomiko yang mengusulkan agar rumah itu dijadikan panti asuhan, bersama ayahnya, Kira Seijirou, mereka merawat dan membesarkan anak-anak tak berdosa yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya itu.

Hingga suatu peristiwa besar terjadi ….

.

.

_Kriinngg ... kriinngg ... _Suara deringan telepon rumah mengejutkan Hitomiko yang tengah menyaksikan acara televisi, wanita itu mengecilkan volume televisinya kemudian bergegas mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Moshi moshi_, Hitomiko _desu_."

"_Neechan_ …." Lalu terdengar suara lirih yang tidak asing lagi bagi Hitomiko di ujung sana.

"_Ma-masaka_ …. Gran?" seru Hitomiko dengan suara bergetar.

"_Hai_, _Neechan_. Sudah lama ya?" ujar orang di ujung telepon yang dipanggil Gran tersebut.

"Gran, kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru menghubungiku lagi?" tanya Hitomiko. Wanita itu berusaha menahan gemuruh rindu dalam hatinya.

Tentu saja ia rindu, sudah lama ia menantikan saat berbicara dengan suara itu lagi.

"Ahahaha, _gomennasai_, tapi selama ini aku berusaha mencari informasi tentang Rumah Matahari kok. Dan, oh, aku juga bertemu lagi dengan Reize, _Neechan_!" ucap Gran, ia terdengar senang sekali.

"Reize? Maksudmu …."

"_Ah_, maksudku, Ryuuji." sela Gran memperjelas.

Hitomiko tersenyum, "Ternyata kau sudah bertemu _adik_mu itu ya?"

Di sana Gran juga tersenyum, "Iya, tapi sepertinya ia masih tidak ingat denganku, _Neechan_ …." ujarnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejujurnya pada Ryuuji, Gran?" tanya Hitomiko.

"_Etto_ …. Sepertinya masih terlalu cepat, ahaha …." jawab Gran sembari tertawa hambar.

"Oh, jadi begitu …." gumam Hitomiko.

"_Ano_ …. _Neechan_?"

"_Hai_?"

"Bolehkah aku ke Rumah Matahari siang ini?" pinta Gran.

"Tentu saja, Gran." ujar Hitomiko.

"_Ah, arigatou, Neechan_. Sampai jumpa nanti siang!" ucap Gran, sebelum ia menutup teleponnya.

Hitomiko meletakkan kembali gagang telepon di tempatnya, kemudian menatap seisi ruangan dimana ia berdiri saat ini.

Ruangan yang dulunya diramaikan oleh sekelompok anak-anak kecil berstatus yatim piatu itu, kini hanya ditinggali olehnya dan Ryuuji.

Setelah peristiwa jatuhnya _Aliea Meteorite_ dari angkasa.

_Meteorite_ itu menyimpan kekuatan besar nan dahsyat di setiap inchi permukaannya. Siapapun yang menggunakan _meteorite _itu akan dapat menguasai dunia.

Hal itulah yang kemudian membutakan hati seorang Kira Seijirou. Ayah kandung Hitomiko itu membangun sebuah akademi militer berembel-embel sepak bola yang dinamai _Aliea Academy_, kemudian menggunakan semua anak-anak dari Rumah Matahari sebagai _proyek_nya.

Semua, tanpa kurang satu orang pun.

Anak-anak tak berdosa itu kemudian dilatih secara keras agar dapat bertarung melalui sepak bola untuk menguasai dunia.

Hitomiko secara tegas menentang ambisi ayahnya itu. Tentu saja, menggunakan anak-anak sebagai _alat_ untuk mengambil alih dunia sudah termasuk pelanggaran hak asasi. Maka dari itu ia melaporkan perbuatan ayahnya pada pihak berwajib.

Saat hari dimana _Limiter_[*] akan dianugrahkan pada setiap _proyek_, sepasukan polisi dan tentara menggebrak markas _Aliea Academy_. Polisi dan tentara tersebut mengamankan para _proyek _sebelum akhirnya mereka menghancurkan _Aliea Meteorite _yang menyebabkan ledakan besar di markas tersebut.

Kira Seijirou dan beberapa anak yang menjadi _proyek_ tewas dalam peristiwa tersebut, sementara yang lainnya mengalami luka parah.

Dan Reize lah yang mengalami cidera paling berat, ia juga kehilangan ingatannya.

Setelah itu, semua anak yang pernah menjadi _proyek _meninggalkan Rumah Matahari karena mereka telah merasa cukup dewasa untuk hidup sendiri, terlebih karena Rumah Matahari menyimpan kenangan yang buruk bagi mereka.

Gran adalah salah satunya yang pergi dari Rumah Matahari, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak ingin pergi karena masih ada Reize yang harus (dan ingin) ia lindungi.

Namun akhirnya Gran memberikan kepercayaan untuk melindungi Reize pada Hitomiko, ia juga menyarankan pada Hitomiko agar nama Reize itu diganti supaya ia tak lagi mengingat masa lalu kelamnya.

Nama Midorikawa Ryuuji itu lah yang diberikan Gran untuk Reize sebelum ia pergi.

* * *

"_Konnichiwa_ …." seru seorang anak berjaket oranye yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Hai. Chotto matte_!" sahut Hitomiko. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"Gran!"

"_Neechan_!"

"Gran, sudah lama sekali …." ujar Hitomiko seraya memeluk anak berjaket oranye bernama Gran itu.

Anak itu membalas pelukannya, "Aku merindukanmu, _Neechan_ …." ucapnya lirih.

Hitomiko mengangguk seraya mengeratkan pelukannya sesaat sebelum ia melepaskannya, "Nah, Gran, ayo kita masuk." katanya.

"_Hai_." Gran pun mengikuti langkah _Neechan_-nya itu.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang namamu Kiyama Hiroto?" tanya Hitomiko saat mereka berdua tengah berbincang-bincang.

"_Uhn_. Aku juga sudah berpindah haluan ke olahraga basket, _Neechan_." jelas Gran alias Hiroto.

"Oh jadi begitu …. Akhir-akhir ini Ryuuji juga jadi sering keluar untuk bermain basket." ujar wanita berambut hitam itu.

"_Ah_. Aku yang mengajarinya bermain, _Neechan_. Karena dengar-dengar sekolahnya akan mengadakan turnamen antar kelas." ujar Hiroto, tersenyum.

"Wah, hebat sekali kau, Hiroto. Kau pasti bintang basket di sekolahmu dulu ya?" kata Hitomiko.

Hiroto hanya mengulum senyumnya, "Yah, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, _Neechan_." ucap anak berambut merah itu dengan wajah sendu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitomiko.

"Aku mengalami cidera di engsel lutut kananku." jawab Hiroto.

Hitomiko hanya menatap Hiroto yang saat ini tertunduk, kemudian tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap si kepala merah,

"Tidak apa-apa, Hiroto, setidaknya kau masih bisa mengajari Ryuuji agar ia dapat bermain dengan baik." ucap wanita itu dengan senyumnya.

Hiroto mengangkat kepalanya seraya membalas senyuman Hitomiko. Sedetik kemudian ia tampak seperti teringat sesuatu, tangannya merogoh saku _jeans_nya.

"_Neechan_, aku ingin kau memberikan surat ini pada Ryuuji seusai pertandingannya lusa." pinta Hiroto sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi.

Hitomiko menerimanya, "Baiklah, tapi kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang memberikannya?" tanya wanita itu, bingung.

Hiroto tersenyum rahasia, "_Iie,_ aku ingin memberinya kejutan."

Wanita bernama Hitomiko itu hanya terkekeh kecil, "_Wakarimashita_!" katanya kemudian.

* * *

Ryuuji berjalan sembari bersenandung pelan, tangan kanannya mendekap sebuah bola basket, ia baru saja pulang dari latihan di sekolahnya.

Langkah si _ponytail _hijau itu terhenti, tatkala ia melihat Hitomiko sedang melambaikan tangan pada seseorang berjaket oranye dan berambut ….

Merah?

Ryuuji berlari kecil ke arah _Neechan-_nya itu, "_Tadaima_!" serunya, dengan ekspresi bingung yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Ah, _okaerinasai_, Ryuuji, kau baru pulang?" tanya Hitomiko.

"_Neechan_, siapa orang yang tadi keluar dari rumah ini?" tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Hitomiko, Ryuuji malah bertanya balik.

"Oh itu …. uhm …. Teman lama _Neechan_." jawab Hitomiko, berdusta.

"_Ah, sou ka_ …." Ryuuji pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

'_Sepertinya, aku mengenali rambut merah itu …._' pikir Ryuuji sambil melepas sepatunya.

'_Masaka_ _…._'

.

.

'_Ah, tidak mungkin!'_

- To Be Continued -

* * *

[*] _Limiter_: semacam peningkat kekuatan _Aliea Meteorite_ agar kekuatan tersebut mencapai batas (limit) nya. untuk lebih jelasnya silakan nonton episode 62 Inazuma Eleven ^^v

* * *

note: hwaaa maaf banget karena chapter ini out of genre *sujud*

tapi chapter ini dibutuhkan untuk memperjelas siapa Hiroto sebenarnya, makanya judul chapter ini adalah 'Truth Be Told (Part 1)' kenapa dibagi-bagi begitu? yaa biar seru, panjang dan bikin readers-sama penasaran dong xP *ditebas Ryuusei Blade*

sekali lagi maaf banget-bangetan karena kegajean genre di chapter ini *sujud lagi*

anw, review please? ^^


	4. Day of The Match

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven yang asli punya Level-5. (dan nggak main basket ^^v)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, shounen-ai, gaje, bad descript, EYD tidak sesuai, posibbly typo, perubahan POV, dsb.**

**Pair: HirotoxMidorikawa**

* * *

**Kantoku Daisuki**

**- Day of The Match -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lusanya saat pagi hari aku bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Ku masukkan baju seragam yang sudah dilipat rapi ke dalam tas, lalu kuikat rambut hijauku menjadi _ponytail._ Kupakai sepatu olahraga putih dengan tali hijau kesayanganku.

Sekedar memastikan penampilan, aku mematutkan diri di depan cermin kamarku. _Jersey _tim basket sekolah ternyata boleh juga ya, tak kalah menarik dengan yang kupakai dulu di _Aliea Academy_.

Ng …. _Aliea Academy _yah ….

Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu banyak soal akademi itu, aku hanya tahu dari _Neechan_ kalau dulu aku pernah belajar sepak bola di akademi itu.

Tapi kenapa aku sendiri tidak ingat?

Ah entahlah, lagipula kepalaku sering sakit kalau berusaha memikirkannya.

.

.

"_Neechan_! Aku berangkat!" seruku seraya menutup pintu.

Namun saat aku berbalik badan, kulihat Hiroto tengah bersandar di pagar depan rumahku yang terbuka sembari memutar-mutar kunci di tangannya.

"Hiroto?" tegurku.

Yang kutegur itu tampak terperanjat sebelum ia berbalik badan menghadap padaku, "Oh, _ohayou,_ Ryuuji!" ujarnya.

"Da-darimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanyaku bingung.

Hiroto hanya tersenyum kecil, "Nanti saja jawabnya, ayo kuantar kau ke sekolah." katanya.

"He?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, tambah bingung.

"Tidak perlu ha-he-ho begitu kan? _Hayaku_, nanti kau terlambat lho." kata Hiroto yang telah duduk di atas motor _sport_-nya tersebut.

"_U-uhn_." Aku pun menghampirinya. Ragu-ragu aku memegang jok motornya.

"_Ikeh, _Ryuuji." ucap Hiroto, lembut.

Aku mengulum bibirku kemudian naik ke motornya, kemudian kuselipkan tanganku di saku jaket Hiroto.

Tangan Hiroto yang berlapis sarung tangan itu menepuk pelan saku jaketnya, dimana tanganku tersimpan, lalu ia menghidupkan mesin motornya dan kami pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

Sesampainya di sana, ternyata Gouenji dan Kidou telah menungguku, mereka tampak gelisah.

"_Ohayou_!" seruku sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ah! Datang juga, kami telah menunggumu daritadi, tahu!" omel Kidou, sementara Gouenji hanya menampakkan ekspresi _stoic_-nya.

"_Gomen _…." kataku pelan.

"Ini, isi formulirnya, lalu kumpulkan ke Kudou-_sensei_." Kidou menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku.

"Kenapa tidak kalian isi sendiri saja selagi menungguku?" tanyaku protes, karena kolom-kolom di formulir tersebut masih bersih.

"Tulisan kami tidak ada yang bagus." jawab Kidou singkat, padat, dan tidak masuk akal.

"Kan ada Kazemaru …." Aku bergumam tak jelas sembari mengisi formulir tersebut.

"Nih, sudah!" aku menunjukkan tulisanku yang (sedikit) rapi itu, plus tanda tanganku yang bentuknya seperti rumput bergoyang.

"Err …. Ya sudah, kita kumpulkan, _sensei_ ada di stadion." ujar Kidou, sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"Oke, ah iya Hiroto, kau juga mau ke stadion kan?" tanyaku pada Hiroto.

"_Hai_. Aku akan menyusul." jawab si rambut merah itu.

"Baiklah, _jaa~_" aku berlari mengikuti Kidou dan Gouenji ke stadion _indoor_.

.

.

"Gouenji, Kidou, Ryuuji! Kalian darimana saja, eh?! Pertandingan sudah hampir dimulai!" seru Kazemaru sewot.

"Sabar Kazemaru, sabar hehehe …." Endou berusaha menenangkan teman dekatnya itu sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"_Gomen gomen gomen_ …." Aku menggaruk kepalaku sembari tertunduk, dua kali kan aku dimarahi teman-temanku.

"Ah, kalian di sini ternyata. Kidou, mana formulir yang saya berikan padamu?" tiba-tiba Kudou-_sensei_ datang.

"Oh, ini, _sensei_." Aku buru-buru menyerahkannya pada beliau.

_Sensei_ berkumis tebal itu memeriksa setiap tulisan di formulir itu, "Baiklah. Sudah lengkap, sekarang silakan masuk ke lapangan." ujar beliau.

"_Hai_!" balas kami berlima.

Aku menaruh tasku di pinggir lapangan, lalu sambil sedikit meregangkan otot aku melangkah memasuki lapangan semen yang tiga hari sebelumnya aku tiduri seusai latihan itu.

Kami segera membentuk formasi. Aku melempar pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru tribun penonton, lalu tampaklah si rambut merah yang selama ini melatihku, Hiroto, ia tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya padaku.

Aku membalas senyumnya lalu kembali fokus dengan keadaan tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Wasit memasuki lapangan dengan memegang si oranye bundar di tangannya. Kemudian beliau memberi tanda agar kapten tim maju.

Aku, dan, oh ternyata kapten tim lawan adalah Natsumi, si putri kepala sekolah itu tampak tersenyum angkuh padaku.

_Che_. Dia pikir aku akan mengalah padanya? Kubalas senyum angkuh itu dengan senyum-meremehkan-ala-Midorikawa-Ryuuji.

Lalu wasit menjelaskan aturan mainnya, kemudian menentukan _ring _masing-masing tim, setelah itu beliau bersiap melempar bolanya ke atas.

Aku dalam posisi siaga, mataku melirik sekitarku, _ring_ timku ada di sebelah kiri sana, dan di serong kananku ada Gouenji.

Bagus jadi nanti begitu bola dilempar aku bisa langsung menepaknya ke arah Gouenji.

_Priiitt_ …. Peluit melengking diiringi riuh rendah suara penonton yang memadati tribun stadion ini.

Sesuai strategi kilatku barusan, aku menepak si bundar oranye itu ke arah Gouenji dan si muka _stoic_ itu meneruskan bolanya pada Kazemaru.

Aku berlari sampai ke dekat ring, Kazemaru yang menyadarinya langsung mengumpan pada Kidou yang amat sangat bebas karena tidak ada yang menjaganya.

_Tap. _Kidou menerima bolanya, kemudian si _googles_ itu men_dribble_nya.

"Ryuuji! _Shoot_!"seru Kidou sembari melakukan _chest_-_pass _padaku.

"_As your wish_!" aku pun melakukan _slamdunk_ seperti yang diajarkan Hiroto.

"_Yeeeaaahh_!" sorak sorai pendukung tim kelasku membahana, tentu saja karena aku berhasil mengganti angka nol di papan skor menjadi angka 2.

Aku berhigh-five dengan Kidou lalu kulihat Hiroto melepaskan tinju ke udara dan tersenyum lebar padaku.

Bola mataku membesar melihat senyumnya itu ….

Ugh …. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat senyuman itu ….

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Seorang wanita berambut yang memakai blus berwarna krem itu melangkah tergesa saat memasuki stadion yang telah dipadati siswa-siswi yang menonton pertandingan basket itu.

"Ah sudah mulai sejak tadi rupanya …." gumam wanita bernama Hitomiko itu saat melihat papan skor yang menampilkan angka 37 – 34.

Wanita itu melayangkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, dan ia menemukan Hiroto yang akan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hiroto!" seru Hitomiko sambil menghampiri si rambut merah.

Hiroto pun menoleh, "Eh? _Neechan_?"

"Bagaimana permainan Ryuuji, Hiroto?" tanya Hitomiko.

"Oh, dia bermain dengan baik, _Neechan_." Jawab Hiroto seraya tersenyum.

"_Yokatta _…." Hitomiko menarik napas lega, "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana Hiroto?"

"Aku harus pergi, _Neechan_." kata Hiroto.

"Kenapa? Permainannya belum selesai kan?" tanya Hitomiko bingung.

Hiroto hanya tersenyum tipis, ia melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berkata, "Jangan lupa sampaikan suratku pada Ryuuji ya, _Neechan_."

"_De-demo _…. Hiroto?!"

Hitomiko tak dapat mengejar Hiroto yang telah berbaur di tengah padatnya penonton.

.

.

**(Ryuuji's POV)**

Setelah permainan sudah berlangsung cukup lama, aku mulai merasa lelah, peluh membasahi _jersey_-ku dan napasku terengah-engah.

Aku melirik sekilas papan skor, masih harus mencetak 13 poin lagi untuk mencapai poin yang seharusnya yaitu 50.

"_Times remaining, 15 minutes to go_." seru suara dari mikrofon.

"Nani?!" Aku agak terkejut mendengarnya, 15 menit untuk mengejar 13 poin apa cukup?

Kepalaku menoleh ke arah tribun penonton, lho kemana Hiroto? Dia tidak ada di sana?

_Bukk_. Aku tertimpuk bola karena lengah, lalu bolanya dengan mudah direbut tim lawan.

"Ryuuji! _Daijoubu_?" tanya Kazemaru.

"_A-ah nandemonai_." jawabku sembari memegangi kepalaku yang tertimpuk bola.

"Woooww!" sorakan pendukung tim lawan terdengar. Astaga, bahkan mereka sudah mencetak dua poin lagi, skor mereka nyaris imbang dengan skor timku.

"Kami tidak akan kalah!" seru Gouenji, ia menaikkan skor dua poin dengan _slamdunk-_nya. Kali ini pendukung tim kelas kami yang bersorak.

Aku mencoba mengenyahkan hal yang membuyarkan konsentrasiku, namun aku tak tahan untuk tidak menoleh ke tribun penonton. Hiroto, kemana kau?

'_Aduh .… fokuslah Ryuuji, kau sedang bertanding ….'_ Aku memberikan sugesti pada diriku sendiri.

Karena konsentrasiku goyah, tim lawan selalu berhasil mencuri bola dan mencetak angka, namun berkat kerjasama yang baik tim kelasku juga selalu berhasil menyamakan kedudukan.

"Ryuuji, kau ini kenapa? Fokuslah pada pertandingan!" seru Kidou.

"_Go-gomen_ …." ujarku takut, karena Kidou tampaknya marah padaku.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik! Kami percaya kau bisa jadi kapten bagi kami!" seru Gouenji.

"_Minna _…." gumamku tertahan.

Ah, bagaimana bisa aku bertindak gegabah seperti ini? _Baka _kau Ryuuji!

Papan skor menampakkan angka 48 – 47, timku ketinggalan dan waktu sudah masuk ke menit-menit terakhir. Kalau hanya _slamdunk _saja, skor kami hanya melampaui satu poin saja dari mereka. Lagipula mereka berpotensi merebut bolanya kemudian menyelesaikan permainannya.

Itu tak boleh terjadi!

Tiba-tiba terlintas suatu teknik di benakku.

_Three_-_point_-_shoot_!

Yeah! Aku harus melakukannya, harus, atau aku akan mempermalukan kelasku dan memuaskan keangkuhan Natsumi.

Aku melesat maju, kulihat bola ada dalam kuasa timku, langsung saja kupinta bola itu.

"Endou!"

"_Ah_, Ryuuji!" Endou melakukan _passing_ jauh.

Aku menerima umpannya lalu men_dribble_ si bundar oranye itu sekali dan bersiap melakukan teknik itu.

'_Rahasianya ada pada kekuatan dorongan tanganmu, Ryuuji ...'_

Ucapan Hiroto terngiang di benakku, saat itu juga bola basket di tanganku telah kutembakkan ke _ring_.

Waktu seolah berhenti sejenak sampai akhirnya terdengar sorak sorai dari tribun penonton diikuti oleh lengkingan peluit tanda permainan usai.

"_Yattaaaa_!" Endou melepaskan tinju ke udara sembari melompat tinggi.

Sementara aku hanya berdiri mematung, terkesima saat melihat skor bagian kelasku menunjukkan angka 50.

Berhasil? Kami berhasil!

Senyumku perlahan mengembang, namun tiba-tiba ….

"Ukh …."

Kepalaku mendadak sakit sekali. Pandanganku pun memburam.

Sekilas aku melihat sosok anak berambut merah, tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

.

.

Senyum itu ….

"Hiro …. to …."

_._

_._

_Brukk_.

"Ryuuji!"

- To Be Continued -

* * *

note: gomennasaaii minna-san~ saya telat update dua hari x_x *sujud*

sebetulnya saya mau update kemarin, tapi saya malah ketiduran pas ngetiknya dan gajadi update (_ _") *dilempar sendal*

etto ... sepertinya endingnya sedikit janggal yah? '_' *plakk nyadar juga*

anw, sudikah readers-sama mengoreksi chapter ini di review? *bows*


	5. Truth Be Told (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven yang asli punya Level-5. (dan nggak main basket ^^v)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, shounen-ai, gaje, bad diction, EYD tidak sesuai, alur ngebut, typo, dsb.**

**Pair: HirotoxMidorikawa**

* * *

**Kantoku Daisuki**

**- Truth Be Told (Part 2) -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" …. _Ji …._"

"…. _Yuji …._"

"Ryuuji!"

Kelopak mataku perlahan terbuka. Yang pertama kulihat adalah Hitomiko-_nee_.

"_Nee …. chan_?" ujarku lemah.

"Sssttt …. Jangan bicara dulu, Ryuuji." kata Hitomiko-_nee_.

Tubuhku tergerak bangkit, "Ak-aku dimana? Teman-teman mana? Dan …. Hi-Hiroto, dimana?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Ryuuji, tenanglah …." Hitomiko-_nee _menahanku, namun tanganku menepisnya dan aku beranjak dari ranjang.

"Tadi aku melihat Hiroto tersenyum padaku, _Neechan_!" kataku sambil memakai sepatuku.

"Hiroto sudah pergi, Ryuuji!" ucap Hitomiko-_nee_.

Manik mataku membulat, "_Na-nani_?!" seruku seraya menoleh.

"Sebelumnya, ia menitipkan surat untukmu …." Hitomiko-_nee _menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku.

Tanganku perlahan meraih kertas itu, lalu kubuka lipatannya. Mataku memindai tulisan yang tertera di sana.

.

.

_Dear Ryuuji,_

_Aku menulis ini sebelum pertandinganmu, karena aku harus pergi dan ada suatu hal yang harus kuungkapkan padamu._

_Waktu itu kau bertanya darimana kutahu namamu, sebenarnya aku bukan orang asing bagimu. Aku sudah mengenalmu jauh sebelum kita bertemu di lapangan itu. Kita pernah tinggal bersama di Rumah Matahari, dan belajar di _Aliea Academy_, Reize, kau ingat?_

_Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu akan hal ini lagi, tapi ini penting untuk dirimu, terutama untukku, karena aku ….  
Aku tak ingin terlupakan olehmu._

_Namaku Gran, saat aku masih menjadi murid _Aliea Academy_. Dan kenapa tadi aku menyebutmu Reize? Karena itulah namamu sebenarnya. Tapi karena suatu insiden ledakan di _Aliea Academy_, kita semua terluka, dan kau mengalami luka paling parah juga kehilangan ingatanmu._

_Setelah insiden itu, satu per satu teman-teman di Rumah Matahari pergi, termasuk aku. Maafkan aku, tapi aku merasa gagal karena tak berhasil menyelamatkanmu saat insiden itu berlangsung, maka aku ikut teman-teman pergi. Aku mengubah haluan menjadi seorang pemain basket, dan mengganti namaku dengan nama yang sekarang ini. Tapi aku berhenti karena aku cidera._

_Ah iya, nama Midorikawa Ryuuji itu aku yang memberikannya padamu.  
Midorikawa artinya hijau, karena hijau merupakan warna kesukaanmu dan hijau juga warna rambutmu kan. Lalu Ryuuji berarti naga, kenapa kuberikan nama ini padamu? Karena aku ingin nantinya kau menjadi seorang anak yang tangguh dan tidak pantang menyerah. Yah seperti naga yang kuat itu._

_Baiklah, sepertinya itu saja yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Saat hari pertandingan nanti aku akan pergi ke Osaka untuk pengobatan rutin cidera yang kualami. Maafkan aku ya, karena aku hanya pamit melalui surat ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke? Dan jangan lupakan aku._

_Unlimited love from Gran/Hiroto._

_._

_._

Tanganku bergetar dan perlahan meremukkan kertas yang barusan kubaca itu. Enak saja Hiroto, kau tak boleh pergi hanya dengan meninggalkan selembar surat saja.

"_Neechan_, Hiroto pergi ketika aku sedang bertanding, kan?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

"I-iya, Ryuuji." jawab Hitomiko-_nee_.

Tanpa ragu aku berlari keluar ruangan itu. Jarak stasiun dari sekolah ini kan cukup jauh, mungkin aku bisa mengejarnya.

_Neechan _memanggil-manggilku agar kembali, namun tak kuhiraukan panggilannya itu, kakiku terus berlari sampai keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Ryuuji?!" seru Kazemaru saat aku berpapasan dengannya.

"Minggir!" seruku sambil melenggang begitu saja. Maaf, Kazemaru, tapi aku sedang terburu-buru.

* * *

Jalanan siang itu dipadati oleh kendaraan, sesekali aku mengecek setiap taksi atau bus yang kulewati namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Hiroto di sana. Aku berusaha mempercepat lariku walaupun sudah kelelahan.

Surat dari Hiroto kugenggam erat hingga kusut. Tulisan yang tertera di sana kembali membayangi otakku. Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan masa laluku muncul.

.

.

"_Hey, watashi wa Gran desu. Yoroshiku_!"

"_Reize_ _desu. Yoroshiku ne, onii-chan_!"

.

"_Ano nee …. Gran-nii, kenapa Otou-san membawa kita kesini?"_

"_Kita akan belajar sepak bola, Reize."_

_._

"_Kalian menyingkirlah! Aliea meteorite akan segera diledakkan!"_

"_Tunggu, Gran-nii!"_

"_Ayo Reize! Cepatlah!"_

"_Semuanya berlindung!"_

_Duarr …._

"_Reize!"_

.

.

"Aaakkhh!" aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Rasa sesak yang menyelimuti hatiku menusuk semakin dalam. Kenapa, kenapa Hiroto tidak memberitahukannya sejak awal? Kenapa kau pergi sebelum mengatakannya langsung padaku, Hiroto?

* * *

Stasiun Ebisu Tokyo telah terlihat di depan mata. Aku berhenti untuk mengatur napasku sejenak, kepalaku terasa semakin sakit, namun aku tetap melanjutkan langkahku.

Kuhampiri petugas yang berjaga di pintu masuk menuju peron, "_Ano …. Sumimasen, _kapan kereta ke Osaka akan berangkat?" tanyaku.

"Ke Osaka?" petugas itu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya, "Kira-kira 10 menit lagi." jawabnya.

"_Na-nani?!" _aku menerobos masuk ke dalam peron, yang sebenarnya tidak boleh kulakukan karena aku tak memiliki tiket.

Ah, masa bodoh dengan tiketnya. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah Hiroto. Aku berlari sambil melihat sekelilingku, kemana si rambut merah itu? jangan bilang ia ….

_Brukk_. Tubuhku menabrak seseorang, "_Su-sumimasen_!" ucapku pada orang berambut merah itu.

Eh, MERAH?!

"Hiroto!" seruku.

"_Are_? Ryu-Ryuuji?!"

"_Hiks_ …. _Hiks_ …. Hirotooo …." Aku pun memeluknya erat seraya menumpahkan emosiku melalui air mata.

"_E-etto _…." Hiroto terlihat kebingungan, mungkin orang-orang di stasiun sedang memperhatikan kami.

"Ryuuji, jangan menangis …." Tangan Hiroto mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Kau jahat, Hiroto! Jahat! Jahaaatt! _Huaaa _…." Tangisku pun pecah.

"Ryuuji …."

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja, Hiroto? Kenapa kau malah mau meninggalkanku lagi?" tanyaku di antara isak tangis.

"Ryuuji …. _gomen _…." bisiknya.

"Aku …. Aku juga ingin ingat lagi padamu, Hiroto …." ujarku.

"_Wakatta _…. _wakatta _…." Hiroto pun memelukku erat, tangannya masih mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Cukup lama aku merasakan kehangatan pelukannya sampai akhirnya terdengar pengumuman dari _speaker_.

"Perhatian kepada penumpang kereta tujuan Osaka, harap segera memasuki gerbong. Sekali lagi kepada penumpang kereta tujuan Osaka, harap segera memasuki gerbong karena kereta akan berangkat 5 menit lagi. Terima kasih."

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan menahan tanganku di pinggangnya, "Kau benar-benar harus pergi, yah?" tanyaku sedih.

Hiroto alias Gran itu tersenyum, "_Hai. _Kau ingin aku sembuh dari cidera-ku kan?" katanya seraya menghapus bekas air mata di pipiku.

"_Uhn_ …." Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Jangan tertunduk begitu, kau kan kuat …." ujar Hiroto seraya menaikkan daguku.

Aku memaksakan agar senyum terulas di bibirku, "_Ah_." balasku.

Hiroto menepuk kedua bahuku, "Nah, aku pergi ya, jangan menangis lagi." ucapnya, tersenyum.

Namun saat ia akan melangkah pergi, dengan cepat kutarik jaket oranye yang dipakainya hingga ia kembali menghadap ke arahku. Sedikit berjinjit, aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

"Hiroto, _daisuki_." kataku.

Si rambut merah itu nampak terkejut, namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum, "_Hai, watashi mo_, Ryuuji." balasnya.

Aku tersenyum, "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali lagi." pintaku.

Hiroto mengangguk mantap, "_Mata ne_ …." ucapnya sebelum ia memasuki gerbong.

Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya. Perlahan rangkaian gerbong besi itu bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

Pastikan kau benar-benar kembali, Hiroto. Karena aku ingin mengulang kembali kebersamaan kita dulu.

_Aishite imasu, kantoku_.

.

.

Oh iya, terimakasih untuk nama indah ini. Aku akan berusaha menjadi seperti _Ryuuji _yang kau harapkan.

-END

* * *

note: nah, minna, sebagai permintaan maaf, saya langsung mengupdatenya hari ini juga hingga chapter terakhir ^^

gomen, kalau fic saya ini kurang memuaskan. *sujud*

silakan sampaikan kritik dan saran anda sekalian di kotak review, karena review dari anda akan berguna untuk perbaikan cara menulis saya untuk ke depannya. *bows*

anw, terimakasih untuk siapapun yang sudah sudi membaca fic saya (terlebih untuk yang selalu memberikan review) terimakasih banyak ^^

with all humility,

Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
